afternoon talk and sweets
by marinated
Summary: DellMomo—"Kukis manis, buat yang lagi nangis."


**vocaloid** © crypton future media, internet, yamaha, et cetera. no commercial profit taken.

 **warning** cheezy. kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

 **afternoon talk and sweets**

by sabun cair (id: 1859451)

* * *

"Kukis manis, buat yang lagi nangis."

Momo sama sekali tidak mendongak ketika Dell menyorongkan sepiring kukis ke meja di depannya, tetapi ia melirik makanan manis itu ketika mengambil satu lagi tisu. Mereka berwarna cokelat dan ada _chocochips_ yang membintiki permukaan.

` Hanya dengan menilai dari penampilan, Momo bisa menebak jika Dell baru mengeluarkan mereka dari dalam oven. Mungkin empat puluh lima menit atau satu jam yang lalu, tepat sebelum Momo mengetuk pintu dan seenaknya duduk di sofa tamu. Kemudian menangis sesegukan.

Total sudah tiga puluh menit sejak Momo masuk ke rumah ini. Dia telah menghabiskan setengah kotak tisu di meja seorang diri dan mencakar-cakar satu bantal sofa tak berdosa.

Momo tidak peduli pada Dell yang menghempaskan pantat di sofa satunya. Kedua tangan bersidekap sambil berkali-kali memberi Momo kernyitan. Setengah kasihan dan setengah jijik—karena Dell selalu berpendapat jika wajah Momo jadi makin jelek saat menangis.

Salahkan ingus Momo yang mengalir dengan tidak santai.

"Ingus itu membuatmu terlihat mengerikan," komentar Dell setelah menaruh piring berisi kukis cokelat. Seratus persen buatan tangan. Dell memang pandai dalam pelajaran tata boga.

Momo hanya merespon dengan isakan. Matanya merah sementara mulutnya mengerucut. Tangan gadis merah jambu itu membuang satu lagi tisu yang sudah kepalang basah ke sofa. Dell mengernyit lagi kala Momo, tanpa sungkan-sungkan, membuang ingusnya di lembaran yang baru.

Mereka memang sudah sejak lama berteman. Waktu tepatnya memang samar-samar, sebab mereka sudah bersama sejak masih belajar merangkak. Rumah Momo jaraknya hanya lima meter di samping kanan kediaman Dell, mau tak mau setiap hari pasti bertatapan muka. Belum dihitung masa-masa sekolah, karena sejak TK sampai SMA mereka masih bersama.

Lebih dari tujuh belas tahun berdua, Dell hapal mati bagaimana perangai Momo dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Dell tahu Momo suka jus alpukat, sementara Momo tahu Dell senang dengan _matcha_. Dell tahu Momo ada alergi pada udang, sementara Momo tahu Dell paling takut sama kuda. Dell tahu Momo lebih suka menangis dalam melampiaskan amarah, sementara Momo tahu Dell butuh spasi kala putus asa. Mereka bisa dengan mudah saling membaca, mengerti tanpa perlu diminta.

Benar-benar tipikal sempurna klise _shoujo manga._

Hanya saja, baik Dell dan Momo tidak jatuh dalam romansa. Belum, lebih tepatnya. Ada jutaan mimpi dan cita-cita yang lebih penting untuk dikejar. Mengedepankan romansa, apalagi di usia yang masih kepalang belia, jadi terdengar seperti opsi yang begitu jenaka.

Bunyi susutan ingus Momo kembali menarik atensi Dell ke realita. Pemuda berambut abu itu baru saja hendak membuka mulut, ingin memarahi Momo yang sudah membuat stok tisu di rumahnya menipis, namun berhenti di tengah-tengah kala melihat ingus gadis itu lebih meler dari sebelumnya. Dell langsung berjengit.

"Hei, sudah kubilang perhatikan ingusmu, Mo. Ingusmu!" Tangannya sigap meraup tisu, menempelkannya ke hidung Momo dengan cara yang agak sedikit kasar. "Jangan sampai mereka jatuh ke karpet!"

"Uwaaah!" Lengan Momo menampar Dell yang mengacak-acak wajahnya menggunakan tisu, kemudian melempar satu bantal sofa yang sudah setengah basah—oleh tetesan air asin yang bermuara dari mata, dan mungkin juga campuran ingus— ke wajah pemuda itu. Momo sedang flu, omong-omong.

"Kamu tuh jorok, ya!" Dell protes, menaruh bantal yang tadi menonjok hidungnya di sisi kiri. Lemparan tadi presisi dan efeknya lumayan nyeri. Sudah niat dari rumah pasti.

"Biarin." Momo menjawab judes. Dia mengusap hidungnya yang sudah memerah dengan tisu. "Masih bagus cuma kulempar bantal, nggak kulempar vas bunga."

Dell mendengus sebagai jawaban, meski dalam hati merasa lega. Untung tadi sempat memindahkan vas bunga ke dapur. Kalau sampai terlambat sedikit saja, bisa-bisa ada insiden berdarah di sana.

"Makan tuh, kukisnya," seloroh Dell kemudian, "makanan manis bisa nyembuhin patah hati. Mungkin patah hati lantaran gagal masuk Todai-nya juga bisa sembuh."

"Dasar sok. Mentang-mentang diterima." Nada suara Momo masih judes, tapi ia meraih satu kukis setelah menyeruput air putih di gelas yang sudah lebih dulu Dell siapkan. Memakannya dalam satu suapan, sebab Dell membuat ukurannya sedikit lebih kecil. Manis _chocochips_ yang lumer di lidahnya mungkin tidak bisa menghilangkan sesak di hati, tapi dia merasa sedikit lebih baik.

 _Sedikit._

Hati Momo terbelah dengan pecahan yang begitu besar kini. Todai adalah perguruan tinggi impian dan Momo sudah belajar dengan keras agar diterima di jurusan yang diinginkan. Dia mengambil les privat di tempat berkualitas, menghabiskan uang lebih banyak untuk membeli buku kumpulan soal, memangkas jam tidur agar bisa lebih banyak belajar, juga rutin menyempatkan diri ke kuil untuk berdoa pada Dewa.

Ada begitu banyak keringat serta darah yang dia keluarkan dan Momo gagal begitu saja.

Rasanya seperti sebuah lelucon paling menyakitkan.

Lukanya pun makin terasa bagai ditabur garam saat tahu bahwa Dell justru diterima. _Ugh…!_

Bukan. Bukannya Momo jadi benci pada Dell. Momo tahu bahwa Dell juga sudah bekerja dengan keras. Hanya saja, selalu ada perasaan sesak yang menggelayuti dada ketika melihat teman baikmu meraih impian milik kalian.

Daripada benci, mungkin lebih cocok dibilang iri.

Momo tak memungkiri bahwa dua hari kemarin ia sempat menunjukkan sikap permusuhan pada Dell. Misuh-misuh sendiri di kamar dan menonjok boneka panda besar dari Papa sebagai pelanpiasan. Namun pada akhirnya Momo selalu berlari pada Dell, menangis di ruang tamunya yang berjendela besar.

Dan kemudian, Dell akan membawa sesuatu yang manis dari dapurnya untuk membuat Momo merasa lebih baik. Kadang-kadang permen yang dibungkus kertas warna-warni, tapi lebih sering kue kukis. Selalu rasa cokelat dan seratus persen buatan tangan.

"Dibuat dengan penuh cinta dari chef bintang lima; Honne Dell!" kadang-kadang Dell menyeletuk demikian, sambil memasang pose khas chef di restoran mewah. Momo selalu tertawa geli ketika Dell melakukan ini.

Kukis di mulut Momo sudah habis tertelan, jadi dia menjulurkan tangan untuk mengambil lagi. Doyan. _Biarin, deh. Enak._

"Jadi," dari tempatnya duduk, Dell bicara, "udah baikan?"

"Aku masih sakit hati dan iri maksimal sama kamu." Hap. Kukis masuk ke mulut. Kunyah. Kunyah. Kunyah. Telan kemudian. "Tapi aku udah lebih baik dari yang tadi. Makasih kukisnya."

"Nggak perlu bilang makasih. Aku bikin itu juga buat kamu." Dell menjawab seadanya.

Mereka sudah lama mengenal. Dell tahu Momo punya emosi yang lebih sering meledak. Dia tahu dua hari lalu kawan masa kecilnya itu menjauhinya. Rasa tak terima karena baru menelan kegagalan. Dell memakluminya dengan sangat baik, jadi ia tidak menganggu gadis itu sementara waktu. Lebih memilih menyetok kukis manis untuk mengisi toples-toples kosong.

Yang membuatnya agak sedikit terkejut adalah karena Momo datang lebih cepat dari ekspektasi. Dell mengira ia baru akan datang besok, tapi tak apa lah.

Setidaknya Momo kini sudah mau bicara. Itu yang terpenting.

Momo kini menaikkan kedua kaki, memeluk lutut. Matanya yang berwarna hijau seperti daun segar berkilat dengan rasa bersalah.

"Maaf deh," cicitnya. Walaupun ia tahu Dell tidak mempermasalahkan, Momo paham bahwa sikapnya dua hari terakhir agak keterlaluan. Mana mungkin dia tidak minta maaf.

Sang lawan bicara menarik napas, mengusap belakang kepala. "Iya, dimaafin," ia membalas sembari masih menatap Momo. Kelopak mata gadis itu mulai kelihatan membesar, tapi setidaknya ia sudah berhenti terisak. "Aku nggak tersinggung, kok."

"Aku nggak tanya kamu tersinggung atau nggak. Aku cuma mau minta maaf."

"Oke, oke." Kali ini Dell maju untuk meraih satu kukis, menggigitnya hingga tinggal setengah sebelum berkata, "Jadi, nanti kamu mau gimana?" Topik sengaja digeser. Lebih baik merencanakan masa depan ketimbang berkubang dalam kegagalan adalah prinsip yang akan seumur hidup dipegang seorang Honne Dell. "Mau coba ikut tes masuk Todai tahun depan?"

"Aku mau ikut rekomendasi Papa. Ambil tes masuk di Universitas C."

Dell mengenali Universitas C sebagai universitas swasta yang berjarak empat stasiun dari sini. Reputasinya lumayan bagus, tapi jurusan yang mereka punya jauh lebih sedikit.

"Masih mau ambil kedokteran juga?" Pertanyaan Dell dijawab anggukan ringan oleh Momo. Hal ini membuat Dell mengembangkan seringai. "Niat banget ya jadi dokter," pemuda abu itu menggumam pelan, lalu di detik berikutnya memanggil, "Mo, ey, Mo."

"Apaan?" Momo sedikit mendongak, agak menyesal karena ia langsung melihat Dell sedang nyengir mencurigakan.

"Nanti kalau kamu udah jadi dokter, bisa dong ngobatin aku."

"Aku, kan, mau jadi dokter hewan, Dell."

"Meong~"

Kalau ada vas di sana, mungkin sekarang sudah melayang ke muka Dell.

"Jijik, Dell. Sumpah!" Momo histeris. Suara Dell yang tadi meniru kucing terdengar jauh lebih mengerikan ketimbang rintihan hantu di ujung lorong sekolah. "Aku nggak mau jadi temen kamu lagi. Hih. Pulang kamu!"

"Eng, Mo. Ini, kan, rumahku."

"Oh, iya. Lupa." Plak. Jidat ditepuk. Dan ia mendengar Dell meletupkan tawa kecil. Gadis itu membiarkannya, malahan balas memberi cengiran kecil. Tangisannya kini menghilang sama sekali. Hanya menyisakan bulir-bulir kecil air mata di ujung bulu mata. Yah, Momo memang selalu merasa lebih baik di dekat Dell.

"Yaudah. Kalau gitu aku yang pulang, deh." Momo kini berdiri dari sofa. Gadis berkulit kemerahan itu merenggangkan tubuhnya sebentar, meraup empat kukis sekaligus dari piring sebelum melengang ke pintu depan.

Gadis itu paling suka makanan manis dan kukis buatan Dell jadi salah satu favoritnya. Agak mengesalkan sih karena Dell adalah laki-laki tapi lebih mahir dengan dapur dan tetek bengeknya ketimbang Momo, tapi pada akhrnya ia tidak begitu mempermasalahkan. Toh, berkat kepawaiannya, Momo jadi sering makan enak.

Dell mengantar Momo sampai ke pagar. Matahari sudah menggeser dirinya ke barat ketika kedua remaja itu keluar. Lembayung mengisi langit senja, mewarnai awan yang berarak dengan corak kemerahan.

Momo, dengan kedua tangannya yang memegangi kukis cokelat, baru saja hendak pamit. Namun ia terhenti karena tiba-tiba saja Dell bilang, "Mau kutemani?"

"Hah?" Mata Momo yang bulat berkedip, membuka dan menutup. Agak bingung dengan konteks konversasi mereka kini. "Temani? Tapi rumahku dekat, Dell. Nggak perlu ditemani."

"Bukan itu, Mo." Decakan ringan meluncur dari mulut Dell. Pemuda itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Dari tempatnya berstagnansi kini, Momo baru menyadari jika Dell begitu menjulang. Padahal dulu selisih tinggi mereka tak terlalu jauh. Berapa senti tingginya sekarang? Seratus tujuh lima? Seratus tujuh puluh tujuh?

"Maksudnya, kamu mau aku temenin kuliah di Universitas C?"

Kedua alis Momo naik dalam satu ketukan. Pencerahan langsung datang. _Oh, jadi maksudnya itu._

Kalau boleh jujur, tawaran Dell barusan terdengar menyenangkan. Maksudnya, mereka selama ini tidak pernah terpisahkan. Selalu masuk di sekolah yang sama, meskipun kadang harus berada di kelas yang berbeda. Tapi dunia universitas tak sesempit lahan sekolahan.

Ada puluhan mata kuliah. Ribuan mahasiswa. Dan lebih banyak lagi kegiatan. Bahkan kalaupun mereka ada di universitas yang sama, belum tentu bisa rutin saling menemui. Lagi, Dell sudah punya tempat sendri di Todai.

"Terus bangku di Todai yang udah kamu dapat mau diapain, dong? Lepas?" Tatapan mata Momo mungkin tak menyiratkan apa pun, namun ada sesuatu dari caranya menanggapi Dell barusan. "Aku tersinggung, loh."

Dan jika Momo bilang bahwa ia tersinggung, maka maksudnya adalah Momo _benar-benar_ tersinggung. Gadis itu telah bekerja keras untuk menggapai Todai, meskipun gagal di tengah jalan. Jika Dell yang sudah berhasil masuk sana bilang dengan mudah untuk melepaskan, Momo bukannya bersimpati. Sebaliknya, tangan justru gatal ingin meninju hidung Dell sampai patah.

Dell sepertinya mengerti akan hal ini, maka dari itu ia mengedikkan bahunya. Mengalah. "Yaudah."

Ujung-ujung bibir Momo kini tertarik, membentuk sebuah cengiran lepas. Dell balas tersenyum. _Yah, Momo kini sudah baik-baik saja._

"Makasih kukisnya, Dell."

Momo berbalik. Kaki kanannya menyeret pagar agar membuka jalan lebih lebar. Bunyi _kriit_ menyakitkan terdengar ketika pagarnya bergerak, mungkin nanti Momo harus bilang pada Dell untuk memberi engselnya sedikit oli. Pastilah benda itu sudah berkarat akibat terlalu tua. Sudah menyerah dimakan musim dan cuaca.

"Mo."

Panggilan itu menghentak udara, masuk dengan sempurna ke gendang telinga Momo. Gadis itu menoleh sebentar, hanya untuk menemukan Dell berdiri di belakang pagar. Nyengir lebar hingga gigi-giginya yang rata kelihatan.

"Semangat, ya!"

Hal terakhir yang Momo lakukan sebelum mengambil langkah ke rumah adalah meletupkan tawa kecil yang menyenangkan. _Ya, ya. Tentu saja._

* * *

 **[fin]**


End file.
